Sanctuary
by Ellie Dee
Summary: During the hunt for the First Evil, Amy and Andrew get to know one another.


TITLE: "Sanctuary."  
AUTHOR: Ellie Dee   
EMAIL: Ellie_Dee@hotmail.com   
WEBSITE:   
RATING: PG13-R (Warning: Character death.)  
PAIRING: J/A  
SUMMARY: During the hunt for the First Evil, Amy and Andrew   
get to know one another.   
SPOILERS: Consider anything through Season 7 on Buffy the   
Vampire Slayer to be fair game.   
DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and it's associated   
characters are the intellectual property of Joss Whedon, Mutant  
Enemy, Fox, UPN and WB. In other words, there is but one   
Goddess and Joss is her prophet.   
DISTRIBUTION: You want it, you can have it. Just please keep   
my name and Email address on it and let me know where it's   
wandered off to.   
FEEDBACK: Please!!! This is my drug of choice and I really   
need a fix.   
DEDICATION: To Elizabeth Anne Allen and Danny Strong.  
  
  
"Sanctuary."  
By: Ellie Dee  
  
SANC-TU-ARY: Noun- A place of refuge or   
protection; asylum; immunity from arrest or   
punishment.  
"Ok guys," said Buffy Summers to the rest of the Scoobie Gang   
sitting around the Summers living room. "Xander and I are   
going to take the girls out on a short patrol. While we're gone   
try checking the books for anything about....."  
  
Before she could finish her sentence Buffy was interrupted by   
a knocking at the front door.  
  
"I'll get it," said Xander as he quickly made his way over to   
the door. Looking out the window first, Xander was surprised   
by what he saw.   
  
"Amy!" he exclaimed as he opened the door and let her in.   
  
"Hi Xander, Willow.....Buffy."  
  
"What do you want?" asked the Slayer as she stepped forward.  
  
" I know you're looking for information about the First and.....  
I might know something. There's a group of Kor M'breck demons in   
town."  
  
Seeing the bewildered look on the Scoobies faces She explained.   
"Kor M'breck demons are Sages. They're like the librarians of the  
demon world."  
  
"I knew Giles couldn't be human, not with all that tweed!"  
  
"Well I've never heard of them," said Anya somewhat indignantly.   
"And you'd think after 1100 years as a Vengeance Demon I would   
have come across them."  
  
Shaking her head, Amy went on, "You don't understand. Kor M'breck   
demons like their privacy. People only find out about them by word   
of mouth. Also," she said looking over at Anya. "they usually have   
no interest in vengeance."  
  
"Why do you think they'll talk to us?" asked Willow.  
  
"Like I said, they're Sages, they'll trade information for information.   
I figure between you guys you can come up with something they'll be   
interested in."  
  
"What's the catch?" Buffy asked suspiciously.  
  
Amy replied nervously as she looked down at her feet, "I can't go   
with you."  
  
"Why?" asked Dawn.  
  
Raising her head, Amy said, "Back when we had that trouble with   
Rack..."  
  
"You mean when you got Will hooked on magick?"  
  
"Yeah," she said as she stared back at the Slayer. "Well I.....I   
borrowed some of the Kor M'breck's records to trade with Rack for   
some spells."  
  
"So they're out for your blood."   
  
The brunette witch merely nodded in reply to Xander.  
  
"Where are they?" asked Buffy.  
  
"They're staying at that old mansion Angel use to live at. Just   
stand outside and cast a Glyph of Knowledge and they'll open the   
door and let you in. After that, just tell them what you need and   
what you have and they'll decide if they're interested. They can help   
you, just don't mention that you know me."  
  
Buffy was silent for several seconds when she said, "All right, the   
plan stays the same. Xander and I take the girls out on patrol while   
the rest of you go talk with the Corn Breads...."  
  
"Kor M'breck."  
  
Staring back at Amy, Buffy went on, "The Kor M'breck and find out   
what they know. I've got my cell on me, so call if you find out   
anything."  
  
"What about El Dorko over here?" asked Dawn as she pointed over to   
Andrew.  
  
"You better not take him," said Amy. "Warren and Andrew really pissed   
these guys off during their little crime spree. They'll kill him on   
sight."  
  
Buffy stared off into space for several seconds and said, "We'll have   
to leave him here. Dawn, you stay with him, just be sure not to let   
anyone in but us or Giles."   
  
"No, let me stay," Amy begged. "I don't have anywhere to go and   
besides, they'll want to meet Dawn. They'll probably tell you all you   
need to know if you just let them talk to her for a while."  
  
"Why would they want to talk to me?"  
  
Looking over at the teen, she said simply, "You were the Key."  
  
"What about your dad?" asked Willow. "Aren't you staying with him?"  
  
"He died in a car crash last month and the bills have eaten up the   
money he left me. Please Buffy, I don't have anywhere else to go."  
  
Buffy's expression softened as she remembered what it was like to lose   
a parent, "Ok, you can stay. Just keep him out of trouble." With that   
the two groups left on their separate missions.   
  
After making sure that the door was locked Amy made her way back to   
the living room.  
  
"So Andrew, what's been going on?"  
  
"Oh I don't know. The usual, getting tied to chairs and slapped around   
by teenage girls. It's kind of like high school, well except for us   
having to fight the First Evil."  
  
Amy pulled a chair over and sat down in front of Andrew.   
  
"You know, we never really got to know each other in school, did we?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"No, you probably don't know anything about me."  
  
Andrew just sat there shaking his head as he listened to Amy's quiet   
voice.  
  
"Do you know who gave me my first Valentine? No? It was Jonathan. We   
were in first grade, Ms. Sizemore's class."  
  
"Did you know that Jonathan and I use to take naps together when we   
were little? I even slept over at his house till we were almost 12."   
  
"Know what my favorite food is? Blueberry Cheesecake, same as Jonathan."  
  
"Know who gave me my first kiss?"  
  
"Uh, Jonathan?"   
  
"No, it was Willow, we were 14 and having a sleepover. " A warm smile   
formed on Amy's lips, "She kisses pretty nice.......but too much tongue."   
Then as the smile began to fade she added, "Jonathan and I never kissed."  
  
Amy watched as Andrew visibly swallow and began to squirm.   
  
"Do you want me to get you a glass of water?"  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
As she walked behind him, Amy drew a roll of duct tape from her bag   
and quickly slipped a piece across Andrew's mouth.   
  
"You know, for the longest time Jonathan was my only friend. When we   
were little I'd sometimes imagine that we were married. And ever since   
Willow turned me back I've been getting real good with Divination Spells.   
After all, information is valuable." Then leaning in close she whispered,   
"That's how I know what you did."  
  
Walking out in front of him she continued, "Andrew, you killed the only   
man I ever loved. You stuck a dagger into his belly and you watched him   
die."  
  
"So tell me," she asked as she took the butcher knife from her bag and   
plunged it into his stomach. "how does it feel?"  
  
THE END 


End file.
